The Princess and Her Warrior
by hbebe979
Summary: This is a story about Merida and Mulan, for the Brave Warrior fans. It's a short one shot. Kisses and fluff.


AN: This story is for Brave Warrior fans. I really love Merida. I could ship her with all sorts of characters but my girlfriend likes Brave Warrior. This is a one shot I do not plan to continue. Just a little something that popped into my head. No sex scene but kisses and fluff. Hope y'all like it. I don't think I am very good at writing the one chapter stories.

PS: for those of you that may be reading The Sleeping Savior, I promise you a new chapter is coming. I have part of it written.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters. I do not own Disney or any of it's characters.

The Princess and Her Warrior

Merida, princess of DunBroch, was the luckiest young woman in all the realms. She had a loving family, and was in line to be the next ruler of the clans. She spent many hours with her father, King Fergus, learning how to shoot a bow, and how to lead an army. Merida was an excellent archer with perfect aim, but the king wanted his daughter to learn other fighting skills as well, so he hired a warrior from a distant land to teach his daughter how to defend herself in battle. The king would make sure that when the time came for Merida to protect her kingdom from invaders, she would be ready and she would win.

When Merida met Mulan, she was completely taken aback. This woman warrior was like no one she had ever encountered. The warrior had an exotic, dark look and was a better fighter than any of the men in the king's legion. Over the months, the princess and the warrior became fast friends, training on how to use a sword, and fight in hand-to-hand combat. When the princess had downtime, she found herself seeking out Mulan, to listen to one of the warrior's many tales of her land. Merida enjoyed the company of the warrior woman.

One night as she was speaking with her mother, it was brought to Merida's attention that soon, she must chose a suitor, someone fit to become the next king. "But mom, I don't want to marry any of those brutes," said Merida. "I want to marry out of love, not responsibility." And it was then that Merida was hit with the realization that the one person she wanted at her side most of all was Mulan. She could picture them ruling the kingdom side by side and proving to the clans that women could be successful leaders. Merida could picture the two of them doing other things as well, couple things, things that boys and girls are supposed to do. This revelation weighed heavily on Merida's heart. She couldn't bear disappointing her parents, but she couldn't control her feelings for Mulan either.

Most days, Merida was very good at hiding her attraction for her warrior friend, but today was not one of those days. The mere sound of Mulan's voice giving her commands made Merida's heart race and she became distracted, missing a block or strike, allowing Mulan to overpower her. The princess's behavior did not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Mulan asked Merida. "You seem to be distracted."

"Of course," Merida lied, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," Mulan countered. "You are unusually slow today; it's like you're not even trying."

"I am so tryin'!" the princess defended her actions. She picked up her sword, intent on showing Mulan what she was capable of. "Come on then, let's see wha' ye got," the princess challenged her friend. Mulan smirked and swiftly attacked Merida, knocking the princess off her feet and disarming her. Before Mulan could utter a teasing word, Merida swept the warrior's legs, bringing her to the ground as well.

"Ugh," Mulan groaned.

"Are you alright?" Merida giggled at her sulking friend.

"Yes," Mulan grumbled, "You got me fair and square."

Merida crawled over to Mulan, and sat atop the warrior, straddling her waist. "Awe, someone doesn't like to lose," she teased. Merida bent over so that she was nose to nose with Mulan. "I think it's cute," she said, and then the princess gently pressed her lips to Mulan's, in a tender kiss.

The look of shock on Mulan's face brought Merida back to the reality of what she had done. She kissed her best friend, who is a girl. The princess panicked and frantically pulled herself up off the warrior. "Um..I'm really sorry," she stuttered, "I don't know what came over me... I'm gonna go." The princess bolted toward the castle, to the safety of her bedchamber, where she could cry and feel sorry for herself.

Mulan lay on the ground, contemplating what just happened. Merida kissed her. All this time, she hated herself for having feelings for the princess, and now it seemed the princess felt the same way. She had to to fix this. Mulan stood up and trekked back to the castle, determined to find Merida and tell her the truth about her heart's desire.

Princess Merida paced the floor of her bed chambers, fretting and cursing herself for kissing Mulan. How could she let herself lose control? Mulan surely hated her now. Tears sprung to Merida's eyes. She couldn't handle the thought of not having Mulan in her life. A loud knock on the bedroom door interrupted Merida's self- loathing. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a slow steady breath. "Who is it?" she called to the intruder. She was not in the mood to deal with her brothers or anyone else for that matter. All Merida wanted was to be left alone.

"Merida, open the door," shouted Mulan, "I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" the princess hollered back.

"I will not go away," Mulan yelled. "I will stand here all night slamming my fist into this door until it opens or my hand breaks."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," Mulan challenged the princess. The warrior began banging her fist into the thick wooden door, as hard and as loud as she could.

 _This woman is going to be the death of me_ , thought Merida. The princess unlocked her door and slowly pulled the heavy oak back, allowing Mulan to enter. Merida quickly closed and locked the door behind her. The last thing she needed was an audience who would spread rumors about their future queen. No, this was a private matter between a princess and her warrior.

"Look, Mulan," Merida started, but was quickly cut off by her visitor.

"Merida, please listen," said Mulan. "Let me say what I came here to say."

"Alright," said Merida, hands on her hips, "I'm listening."

"Okay, good," Mulan replied. The warrior took a deep breath and exhaled, letting go of the fear. She would be brave like her favorite princess and tell her the truth. "When I came here, to work for King Fergus, I was running."

"From who?"

"Myself actually," Mulan answered the princess. "I was ashamed because I had feelings I wasn't supposed to be having, for a good friend. That friend did not feel the same for me and my heart was broken."

"I'm sorry," said Merida, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"Let me finish," Mulan told Merida. "I came here, hoping to forget about that person. I was hurting; that's why I was so hard on you in the beginning. I'm sorry for that by the way."

"Me too," Merida heckled the warrior, "and so are me arms and me legs."

Mulan chuckled at the joke. "Anyway, over the last few months, meeting you and training with you," Mulan began again, "I have been able to understand something about myself."

"What's that?"

Mulan took Merida's hand and placed it over her heart. "Merida," she began, "When I met you I was in a dark place, I thought my heart would never heal, that I would never find love again. Luckily, I was wrong. Meeting you has changed me. You are braver than anyone I have ever known. And when you kissed me, yes I was shocked. I couldn't believe you felt the same way. You ran off before I had a chance to register what was happening." Mulan wiped the tears of joy from Merida's eyes. She leaned forward and whispered to the princess, "I love you Princess Merida of Dunbrock, with all my heart." Mulan then captured Merida's lips with her own, in a soft kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Mulan said to Merida.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Merida replied, wrapping her arms around Mulan's neck. Mulan in turned, wrapped her arms around Merida's waist, pulling her close.

"You are so beautiful," Mulan complemented her love. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to the say that."

"You're here now," said Merida. She kissed Mulan's forehead, then her cheek, and then she pressed her lips to the warrior's, in a heated kiss. The princess and the warrior held tight to each other, finally giving in to their desire.

Mulan suddenly remembered her honor and pulled back, not letting herself go any further, fighting her instinct to rip Merida's dress off and take the princess's virtue right then and there. "Merida," Mulan panted, "it's getting late, I should go." She started to pull away, but Merida wouldn't let her go.

"Stay with me,"

"I can't, " said Mulan. "The stakes are too high. If we get caught..."

"Don't worry, I locked the door," replied Merida. "And besides, I am more an act now, deal with the consequences later type of girl. Please, stay."

Mulan was fighting an internal struggle. She knew leaving was the right thing to do, but this gorgeous woman whom she desired for so long, wanted her. Was she really supposed to say no? Mulan's honor was forgotten, as she gave in to the smiling beauty holding her close. "As you wish, your highness," Mulan said and bowed to the princess.

Merida rolled her eyes and giggled. "Come here you." She pulled her love in for another passionate kiss.

The princess of DunBroch and the warrior Mulan spent the night in Merida's bedchambers expressing their love for one another. Merida knew it was a risk, but she didn't care. She was in love and following her heart. Who could hate her for that? For now, in this moment, wrapped in Mulan's arms, Merida was in heaven and nothing else mattered.


End file.
